


TADAIMA [I'm Home]

by daughterofcosmos_01



Series: ❤ ERERI UNIVERSE ❤ [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Assistant Armin Arlert, Bonding, Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Abuse, Comfort, Depressed Eren Yeager, Detective Erwin Smith, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, One Big Happy Family, Orphanage, Orphans, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Fluff, Suicidal Eren Yeager, caring eren, papa levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofcosmos_01/pseuds/daughterofcosmos_01
Summary: Losing a child is a very traumatic experience for an Omega. It may lead to depression and suicidal tendencies. Eren Ackerman lost his baby boy even before he can hold him in his arms. The baby he carried for 9 months. The baby he and Levi longed to see. He tried to end his life many times to give his alpha a chance to find an even more suitable partner. An omega who will not fail to carry his pups. But Levi's love for him is worth more than what he failed to do. The Alpha's love was enough to slowly piece the omega back together despite the loss that could have killed him. Ever since then, Eren was afraid to have another pup. The fear of losing yet another part of him is too great. But with the Ackerman Family pressuring them to produce an heir despite them only being freshly bonded, The couple had no choice. The Alpha proposed to adopt a child in an orphanage that the Ackerman family supported. Eren was hesitant at first, but when he met the pale green orbs of the young Alpha, for the first time in 3 years, he can smile without a biting feeling in his heart. All because of an existence of a cute yet arrogant Alpha who is yet to have a name.





	TADAIMA [I'm Home]

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL BE A SPIN-OFF AFTER 'YOURS FOR ETERNITY' IS FINISHED SO I WON'T BE UPDATING THIS. 
> 
> I just want to post this the moment I (I saw it in my dreams???) thought of this so the idea won't fly....away? (> . <) anyways, see you when I see you again.
> 
> SO please stay tuned.

* * *

 

 **"We're home!"** Eren cheered looking over the window of the Car. **"Aren't you excited Noah?"** The brunette asked to the small Alpha sitting at the backseat with him.

 **"Are you?"** The Omega teased again. The Alpha looked up to him and Levi hesitantly his pale hands fumbling on the sweater that Eren gave him as if asking for permission to talk.

 **"He asked you a question br-Kid."** The Alpha stated slowly maneuvering the car to the garage. The young alpha's eyes widened before he scrambled to answer.

 **"O-oh. Y-yes. I think...?"** his answer sounded more like a question that made the raven Alpha crack up. The young alpha's pale green eyes widened as he took in the sight of the laughing Alpha who seemed like he was going to eat him five seconds ago. The Omega beside him pouted in response and started hitting the Alpha. Fear crept to his heart as the Omega continued hitting the Alpha on the areas he can reach from the backseat.

 **"Meanie~! Your creeping Noah out you big bad alpha."** The Alpha removed his seat-belt and crept to the backseat in a flash. His two hands cornering the omega to his seat. The young alphas hands trembled in fear as flashes of his Mom being abused by her Alpha flashed in his mind. His trembling hands reached up to get the Alphas attention. AT that moment, even if he was scared shitless, he wanted to protect the Omega. Even if it meant facing the Older Alpha's wrath. He was the only person that cared for him. The one who warmed his cheeks when feels cold. The one who kept on talking to him even if he kept on pushing him away or be rude to him. The person who made him experience....a parent's love.

 _ **"S-sto..."** _the words got stuck to his mouth again. Fear crippling his small form. But just before tears started falling from his eyes, The Raven swept the omega for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes that the Omega gasped for air when it ended.

 **"S-stop that. Noah is looking."** The omega squeaked his tan skin blushing under the alpha's intense gaze. The Raven smirked.

 **"Well he needed all the tips on wooing sexy omegas when he grow up right? Right Noah?"** the alpha turned to look at the young alpha who was frozen in the backseat eyes widened in shock.

 **"Sht Noah?"** The hulking alpha scrambled to his side and cupped his cheeks. His breath came out in small pants as his lungs struggled for oxygen. Where is he again? Is he still back at the basement of that....that house?

 **"Are you okay? Damn it I think he's having another Panic Attack. Angel can you please open the windows?"** The omega opened the windows and let the cold wind blew air to his face. The young alpha blink in shock. His eyes slowly focusing to the Alpha's concerned gaze at him.

**"Are you okay baby?"**

**"o-okay? Is E-eren-"** the young alpha asked, confused. The Alpha exhaled in relief at his lucid response and clutched the Young Alpha close to his chest.

 **"It's okay. I wasn't going to hurt Eren. We we're just teasing. I'll never hurt my mate like that. i'll never hurt both of you. The both of you are my life now."** For the second time around, Noah let himself cry in the shoulders of a stranger. And like Eren's. it was warm.....warm like a _parent's love._

* * *

 


End file.
